Typically, a powered belt conveyor includes conveyor sidewalls and cross members which are cut to a predetermined length or size and welded together to manufacture the desired belt conveyor. The sidewalls and cross members and other components are welded or otherwise secured together in the desired arrangement or layout for the particular application. In situations where a conveyor section is inclined or declined relative to another adjacent conveyor section, a weldment may be cut or formed to the appropriate angle and welded in place between the angled sections. The conveyor and conveyor sections thus are generally non-adjustable and difficult to modify should changes be required or desired in the layout of the conveyor.
Some conveyors have been proposed which bolt together to allow for changeover or modification of the conveyor. However, such conveyors are typically roller conveyors, because the belted conveyors cannot withstand the excessive forces exerted by a continuous conveyor belt which is driven around guide rollers of a belt conveyor during operation of the belt conveyors. Such excessive forces tend to cause slippage between the fasteners and components of the conveyors.
Furthermore, although some bolt together conveyors provide for adjustment of the conveyor layout, they still may require some specialized plates or components to adapt the conveyor to the appropriate layout. For example, when the angle between two adjacent conveyor sections changes, an appropriate nose-over plate must be made and installed at the joint between the two conveyor sections to provide a generally continuous conveying surface between the two conveyor sections.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adjustable connector for connecting adjacent sections of a conveyor together.